Lt. Nollin Black som Kasri
OOC Name: Corey McClure Race: Human Class: Gunslinger Affilliation: The Kasri Republic (Kasri Clan) '''Home: '''Greycoast / Kazeer Who is Nollin? Nollin Black is a 34 year old human male, who once lived under ground in a strong hold in the once known state of California. Nollin has a history of PTSD, and a past hatred of ghouls which lead to many deaths on that front. However he has sense over come that with the help of the friends he has made on the surface (Though a few have a small fear of a possible relapse if pushed enough). Though he first messed around with legion based outposts (The once known 137th of greyfell), he now aligns himself with a group known as Kasri, for whom has provided him with a new place too call home, and which to call family. He's even been given the title of lieutenant and military advisor for the clan through his help with their past conflicts of other groups and situations. Though his new life on the surface was rough at first, he is now more stable and adapting well to his new home above. For him, he now hopes to help protect those around him to the best of his abilities, whether they be human, ghoul, mutant, or machine. Core Load-Out - Pre-war modified security/militant armor (Medium armor/80% coverage). This armor has been modified with surface material (Advanced Plating) for further protection against the dangers of the surface. It also comes with a hydration system for prolonged use. - Gas mask W. Goggles. Originally the head gear was a skull face guard, and fast helmet system with lights. Was later switched for gas and radiation protection shortly after the original head set was destroyed in previous battles. Was also found that a gas mask did more protection against the elements then the original head gear. - Modified semi auto riffle, known as the "Demolisher". Issued to high ranking security or military, Nollins primary weapon is a over charged semi auto rifle, with a under barrel mini rocket launcher. The front barrel attachment launches normal rounds at a faster rate, causing high caliber damage, with low caliber ammo (Hollow Point). And a few times a day, it can over charge (High Noon) causing further potential damage when needed. The typical starting mag is a High capacity drum, and can hold up to 3 Rockets (2 stored in the stock, 1 loaded). - Modified Revolver. Normally a standard issue side arm, it has a 6 round capacity with standard damage output. The one Nollin carries has been slightly modified to allow the original barrel to come out, and swapped for a freshly loaded one, making it easier and faster to reload in the heat of battle. This particular revolver belonged to one of Nollins close friends "Miles". It became a part of Nollins load-out after the Ghoul incident. Almost no one knows of the pistols original owner. - Modified Riot Shield. Not many where used in the stronghold, but non the less Nollin has one. Though his use of it declines, it still provides great protection, and has helped Nollin in his early endeavors when he first left his Original Home. This shield is unique in that a custom decal is plaster on the lower half of the shield, as well as additional edging to increase its surface area. This particular shield belonged to one of Nollins other close friends "Tammy". It became a part of Nollins load-out after the ghoul incident. Almost no one knows of the shields original owner. Personal Load-Out - Radio set. For possible communication amongst others - Comic books. Found sometime on the surface in sealed containers during his travels. He keeps them for fun reading materials - Personal journal. First used as a simple check list of things to do in the strong hold, it's now used to jot down simple thoughts and events that have happened when he is, or was, able minded. - Pills (Skittles). Some are from his stronghold. mostly for mild pain or headaches. Others are from the surface from a legion outpost to help with his PTSD. Disclaimer All information in this wiki article is not public IC knowledge unless otherwise stated. Please first contact the player (Corey McClure) before assuming knowledge.